


The World Is Quiet Here

by tweedle_lee



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Artist!Alexander Hamilton, Dancer!Aaron Burr, Gen, Poet!James Madison, Roommates, Singer!Charles Lee, Violinist!Thomas Jefferson, Writer!James Madison, the secret of art is love (AU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweedle_lee/pseuds/tweedle_lee





	The World Is Quiet Here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [typewriter and pen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982508) by [procrastinatingbookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatingbookworm/pseuds/procrastinatingbookworm). 



James Madison loves:

  * The sound of clicking keys or scratching pencils when he's writing


  * Aaron's graceful tiptoeing when he slips into the apartment after dance


  * Charles humming lullabies to him when he's sick and tired


  * Thomas gently playing classical music and accompanying Charles' humming


  * Alexander smelling like paint and charcoal after a long day of creating art



* * *

The five of them get along perfectly. Sure, Thomas likes to tease Alex and Alex is a little mean to Charles regarding the latter's stage fright, but they don't actually fight. And James adores them for that.

He wants to write them each a poem.

* * *

It should be easy. There's so many things he could write about. Alexander's way of capturing him on a canvas. Aaron dancing beautifully to Thomas' violin and Charles' smooth crooning. Charles' and Alexander's fiery passion. Aaron's patience and Thomas' sass.

But he just can't. He can't think of how to form sentences properly. His brain feels like mush. How do you write?


End file.
